Aaron and Emily: LoFi & Mayhem
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Things between Hotch and Emily shift and say goodbye to Will. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the end of season three and beginning of season four. Don't know about you guys but when Hotch got blown up I cried. Out right burst into tears. Now I hate that Kate died, I didn't like her but I didn't want her dead. Now I'm not sure if I'm going to keep Hotch's behavior towards Kate, I'll figure that out as I go along. And that's about all I have for a summary. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Things are not always what they seem, however me not owning Criminal Minds? Yeah that's just what it seems.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Hotch as JJ whispered to Garcia that Kate looked just like Haley. It was clear to all of them that the woman could have been Haley's twin and Emily was curious to see how Hotch would ask. (A/N: OK I've made up my mind, I'm changing how Hotch acts. I've worked to hard to build what I have with Hotch and Emily to mess with it now. Hope you like it.) She was slightly surprised but in a good way when Hotch stood back by her side and introduced the team to Kate. Garcia went off and Kate asked Hotch into her office. Dave made his way to Emily's side.

"You ok?" he asked.

Emily frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed more then a little relieved when Hotch stepped away from Kate and to your side." Dave said.

Emily fought the blush she felt coming. "I don't know what you mean Dave."

Dave scoffed. "Come on Em this is me."

Emily nodded. "And we happen to be standing in the middle of an federal building on a case. Ask me afterwards."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Dave said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held open the hotel door for Emily, JJ and Dave as they arrived to get some much needed rest. Emily grabbed a paper with their case plastered on the front.

"You'd think they'd want to keep a lid on this." Emily said.

JJ went to comment but something caught her eye and she reached for Dave's hand. The other three noticed JJ stiffen and saw Will waiting over by the bar.

"This isn't good." Dave said. "JJ what's he doing here?"

JJ shook her head. "I don't know."

Hotch frowned. "JJ what's going on?"

JJ sighed. "There's something I have to tell you guys and I was planning to after this case but it looks like it's coming out now."

Will walked up to them. "JJ,"

Dave stepped forward. "Back off Detective. She's talking."

"What's going on JJ?" Emily repeated Hotch's question.

JJ hesitated but felt Dave squeeze her hand. "I'm pregnant. And Will's the father even if he doesn't want to be."

Emily smiled and hugged JJ. "Congratulations JJ."

Hotch repeated Emily. "Do you two need to talk?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah but I'd like Dave to stay."

Dave didn't break his glare on Will. "Wasn't planning on leaving Jen."

Hotch and Emily shared a look but didn't say anything.

"Take as much time as you need and call if you need us." Hotch said before leading Emily to the elevator.

JJ watched the two disappear before turning back to Dave and Will. The two men were still glaring at each other, Dave's more threatening then Will's.

"What are you doing here Will?" JJ asked.

Will broke his gaze on Dave and looked at JJ. "I want you back."

"I'm keeping the baby Will." JJ said.

"I know." Will said. "But I made a mistake by saying that I didn't want to be a father."

Dave's glared hardened even more. "How does one make a mistake when it comes to something like that?"

Will turned back to Dave. "Stay out of this. This is between myself and JJ."

"If it involves JJ then it involves me as well." Dave all but growled.

JJ applied pressure to Dave's hand and moved forward some. "You already walked away once Will, I'm not going to give you the chance to do it again."

"It's my child." Will said. "You can't keep my child from me."

"If you can prove that you actually want to be a parent, that you can be a parent then you can be in my child's life. But make no mistake Will, the first time you let my child down, you're done. I will not allow you to disappoint my child over and over just because you're not sure you can do it." JJ said. "As for us, we're done."

"A child needs a father." Will said.

"This child is going to have a father." Dave said. "It's up to you who it is."

"You think you can come in and take my place?" Will threatened, taking a step closer to Dave.

"He's not taking your place Will." JJ said, moving between the two. "He's got a place all his own."

"And I don't plan on leaving it." Dave promised.

Will went to talk again but JJ held up her free hand.

"Leave Will." she said. "We're done here."

Dave led JJ to the elevators, leaving Will standing in the lobby.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from the case file she was reading as JJ walked into the room they were sharing.

"How are you holding up?" Emily asked.

JJ sat down on her own bed. "Will's gone. When I told him about the baby he said that he didn't think he could be a father and if I was keeping the baby that it would be best if we split."

Emily frowned. "So what was he doing here?"

JJ gave a bitter laugh. "Apparently he changed his mind. But," she shook her head. "he walked away once, I'm not going to give him the chance to do it again."

"How'd Dave handle the whole thing?" Emily asked, a smile making it's appearance.

JJ blushed some. "I think if Will had tried pushing any more Dave would have slugged him."

Emily laughed. "He's very protective of you."

JJ smiled softly. "I know and I like it."

Emily closed her case file and moved to sit next to JJ so she could hug the younger woman again.

"You do know the rest of us are going to have to have a talk with Dave about what will happen if he hurts you right?" Emily said.

JJ laughed. "As long as you realize Hotch is going to get the same talk."

Emily suddenly found the floor interesting. "Why would he need the same talk?"

JJ smirked. "I may not be a profiler Em but I have ears, eyes and I'm friends with Garcia. I know you've met Jack, I know about your almost daily dinners with Hotch and Dave has told me about how you two are during these dinners. Also Dave and I saw you two sleeping when we were all at the cabin."

Emily blushed as she remembered the morning after that, waking up in Hotch's arms. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she hadn't felt that safe in a long time.

"He's my friend Jayje." Emily tried.

JJ nodded. "At first maybe but you're not just friends any more. Or at least you won't be for long. We all saw how you reacted to Kate and how friendly Hotch was with her. Not to mention the relief on your face when he returned to your side."

Emily looked up in shock. "I thought just Dave noticed that."

JJ shook her head. "Sorry Em it was all of us."

Emily groaned. "Great."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch tried to pay attention to what Dave was telling them but he was watching Emily, seeing her rubbing her hands over and over, trying to get Cooper's blood off them. Hotch met Dave's gaze and the older man nodded. Dave quickly finished and before Kate could grab Hotch's attention again, Dave stepped up to her, letting Hotch approach Emily. Not caring who was around, Hotch reached out and grabbed Emily's hands.

"You're going to make yourself bleed." Hotch said. "It's not going to come off until you wash it."

Emily tried to collect herself. "He's gonna be ok right?" she met Hotch's gaze. "Tell me Cooper is going to be ok."

"I can't tell you that Emily, but Cooper is young and strong." Hotch said. "He stands a good chance."

"He's got a family." Emily said.

"Then he knows he has to hold on." Hotch said. "He won't leave his family."

Emily took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok I think I'm good." she smiled. "Thank you Hotch."

Hotch returned the smile. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood beside Dave as they took in everyone who was there. Emily's heart stopped when she saw Hotch was missing. It didn't start beating again until Garcia said told them he was ok, Morgan was with him but Kate was seriously injured.

"Em,"

Emily snapped out of her daze to see Dave kneeling in front of her. She hadn't even realized she sat down.

"He's ok Emily." Dave said. "You need to focus."

Emily nodded and took a deep breath to pull herself together. "Alright, I'm ok."

Dave held her gaze. "You sure?"

"I'm as ok as I'm going to get Dave." Emily said. "I'm focused on the task at hand but I won't be a hundred percent until I see him."

It was a lot for Emily to admit but she knew Dave wouldn't back off until he was sure she wasn't going to fall apart.

"As soon as we can we'll get to him." Dave promised.

"Thank you Dave." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave kept a hand close to Emily as they walked into the hospital, heading to where Hotch was. He knew not knowing if Hotch was ok was like a punch to the gut for Emily and she was right, she wouldn't be ok until she saw him alive and in one piece. They arrived at the room Hotch was in and Dave watched as he checked each of them over with his eyes, lingering last and longest on Emily. Dave could also see Emily physically relax as she took in Hotch. Dave smiled inwardly. Well they may not be together yet but this whole thing had given them one massive shove in the right direction.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood waiting for Hotch. He had gone to check on Kate and Emily offered to wait for him. Given that they didn't know how Kate, having someone with him was the best option. Seeing Hotch coming down the hall, Emily stood from the chair she had been sitting in. She took one look at Hotch's face and knew the worst had happened. Kate hadn't made it.

"Aaron." Emily said screwing the fact that they were on a case.

Hotch stopped in front of her and without a word pulled Emily into a hug. Emily didn't fight it, they both needed it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I debated on ending it here. I thought maybe it needed more but nah this looks good to me. Oh good news for everyone, the next two episodes are already finished. Really they had been bouncing in my head for ages so I wrote them down and they'll be up right after this one. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Yeah, they were bouncing around her head so I get home from a half day and BOOM! I've got 5 messages from her in my inbox. I'm sugary right now so, seriously, don't mess with me! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
